


Lived in Me

by Good0mens



Series: 'Tis a Fearful Thing [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Gentle Sex, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Love, M/M, Nicky and Joe, Nicky is a gentle dom, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, They love each other a lot okay, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good0mens/pseuds/Good0mens
Summary: "For your life has lived in me."In which Nicky takes Joe apart, gently and lovingly, the way he deserves.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: 'Tis a Fearful Thing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897807
Comments: 26
Kudos: 435





	Lived in Me

**Author's Note:**

> I promise there will be more Joe perspective where he is coherent enough to spout poetry about Nicky, but for now enjoy some himbo bottom Joe, not knowing what to do with himself.

Nicolo loves with a steady gaze and sure hands.

They’ve been sitting like this, Joe’s back to Nicky’s chest, Joe in his lap with Nicky’s legs bracketing his, Nicky’s cock nestled deep inside Yusuf, for what feels like hours. It very well could have been hours, for the lack of coherency in Joe’s frazzled brain.

Here’s the thing: Joe loves to tease, but Nicky, his Nicolo? He loves to _torment._

He will sit like this, holding Joe firm against him, for as long as his patience allows him. And with Yusuf at his mercy like this, his patience stretches out far past the length of Joe’s sanity, fraying at its edges every time Nicky shifts and thrusts up into him.

One of Nicky’s hands comes around to rest against Yusuf’s chest, fingers tracing his chest hair, his collarbone, while the other presses firmly against his abdomen, like he wants to feel the outline of his own cock buried deep inside of Joe.

“Sono qui, amati,” Nicky mouths against the back of his neck.

The hand on his stomach tightens as Nicky delivers a particularly cruel thrust, sniper’s accuracy homing in on that sensitive nub. Yusuf doesn’t know whether to sob or moan.

What comes out is a garbled mix of both. He buries his fingers into Nicky’s smooth ash blonde hair, fisting the strands. He can feel Nicolo’s answering grin in the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“You are lovely like this, Yusuf,” Nicky murmurs, “taking what I give you, letting me have your pleasure.”

Joe, having lost the ability to form full words somewhere between his first orgasm and Nicky coring him out and leaving him suspended here, on the precipice of a second coming but denying it, can only whine in response. His hand twitches where it sits, agonizingly close to his untouched cock.

Nicky’s answering tut, somehow both admonishing and fond, fills Joe up with an embarrassment and desire that threatens to overwhelm him completely. He can feel how flushed his skin is, wonders if despite his dark complexion, Nicky can see it this close.

“You’re so desperate for it, amati. Tell me, could you come like this? With just my cock buried deep inside you?”

He knows the answer, they both do. But Nicky has already had Joe come down his throat with two fingers pressing insistent against his prostate, and Joe’s so on edge he might unravel into a ruined orgasm the next time Nicky moves. It’s both too much and too little. The thought alone makes tears spring into his eyes.

Nicky’s hand slips up to his chin, gently pulling until Yusuf’s head is resting back against Nicky’s shoulder. Joe feels lips kiss the wet corner of his eye, where the tears gather in his crow’s feet. Nicky is always so gentle, so affectionate; even as Joe is taken apart piece by piece, he has never felt so loved and held.

One of Nicky’s fingers trace the outline of Yusuf’s Adam’s apple, down the vein in his throat, and Joe knows what Nicky is imagining: the purple bruises he could leave with his mouth, wondering what it would be like if they stayed longer than a moment, if he could mark Yusuf for all to see.

 _You already have me,_ Joe wants to say. _You have always had me, and only a fool cannot see that I belong to you, only you, only ever you._

As if reading his thoughts, Nicky’s attentions shift back to Joe, to the single-minded task of bringing Yusuf to ruin with only his cock and his words. Nicky may not have Yusuf’s proclivity for poetry, but he speaks with a truth and intensity that makes his enemies tremble and makes Joe _ache._

The hand on his neck slides into his dark curls, fingers curling, tugging, guiding his head to the side so Nicky can claim his mouth. As their lips collide, Nicky jerks up, hard, and swallows Joe’s gasp. Joe tries his best to return his kisses, but Nicky pushes in every time his tongue fucks into his mouth, and Yusuf can only moan, slack-mouthed and pliant.

“ _Yusuf_ ,” Nicky teases gently, smiling wide, “I devote my time and love to you, and you’re so cock drunk you cannot even kiss me properly?”

His words split Yusuf down the middle, going straight to his neglected cock. It twitches violently, and Joe’s so hard it _hurts,_ he can’t even _think-_

“Habibi, please,” he pleads. He doesn’t know when he gathered the mental clarity to utter the words, but Nicky’s self-satisfied grin tells him it was a fruitless attempt.

“Hush, my love,” Nicky replies, leaning down slightly to sink his teeth into the meat of Yusuf’s shoulder. It startles a groan from Joe. “I will give you what you need, _eventually_.”

And Yusuf knows this, he _knows,_ but he’s dangerously close to overstimulation, even closer to coming that he can practically taste it, and this abyss between satisfaction and frustration snaps Yusuf’s threadbare patience.

Nicolo must sense the exact moment Yusuf moves, so in tune with his body that he recognises the way the muscles in Joe’s arm tense slightly before he lifts it to his cock. Nicky tugs it away just as Joe can manage to wrap one shaking hand around himself.

Joe whimpers, a woeful thing that transforms into a moan when Nicky replaces it with his own hand.

“So impatient,” Nicky chides with mirth, “is this what you wanted, my love?” He continues, fisting his cock, applying a thumb pressure against the spot near his exposed head, making Joe’s hips jerk up, right up against Nicky’s own cock inside of him.

“ _Yes_ , sì, don’t stop,” Yusuf manages on the edge of another moan. He clenches around Nicky’s cock and for the first time that evening, he hears a punched-out groan from his lover.

Nicky begins thrusting into him, hard and fast and exactly where Joe needs it. “Bellisimo, my Yusuf,” he pants against the shell of his ear, “ _come for me, baby_.”

Nicky rips his orgasm right out of him, tenderly, mercilessly. Joe feels it in his whole fucking body, it’s so intense, so drawn out as he spills himself over Nicky and his own strung out body.

He’s still jerking from the aftershocks, thighs trembling with the effort to hold himself up, when Nicky shifts, pushing him down onto the bedsheets. He places one palm in the middle of his shoulder blades, the other hand curling around his hip, holding him down as he fucks Yusuf’s sensitive, abused hole.

His thrusts become a jagged, harsh thing as he nears orgasm, and Joe loves him like this, loves his Nicolo letting go and using him to get off. But even now, Nicky affords Joe his kindness, avoiding his prostate to avoid discomfort. _I will do anything to keep you from unnecessary pain_ , Nicky had once promised him.

 _I will do anything to keep you_ , Joe thinks in return, as Nicky pulses and comes inside of him, folding himself over Yusuf’s body.


End file.
